This invention relates to hair styling products and styling techniques. More specifically, the present invention relates to a resiliently flexible and deformable hair styling accessory which gives hair waves and style easily and conveniently.
The use of various products and devices to affect the style of hair are well known. There are various methods of "permanently" styling one's hair by using kits or visiting the beauty salon where the hair is chemically treated to achieve the desired style. Although the style is not permanent, it can last several weeks or months. Thus, the same hair style must be worn for this time period. This method is often time consuming and expensive, and the chemicals used in permanents may damage the hair.
As an alternative, many people use hot curlers or a curling iron to add waves and curls to their hair when styling. In this manner, the hair may be styled on a day-by-day basis. However, these methods can damage the hair as the hair is heat treated. Moreover, the hot curlers or curling iron can potentially burn the user on the scalp or hand, or a third person such as a child who accidently touches the hot curler or iron. Curling one's hair requires electricity, and thus a conveniently placed outlet, to heat the iron or curlers. The hairstylist must oftentimes wait for the curlers or iron to heat up to the necessary temperature. Wearing curlers at night can be painful as they are typically made of metal or hard plastic. Traveling with a set of curlers and heating apparatus is inconvenient as they require a lot of space and may break while transported.
Therefore, there is a need for a hair styling apparatus and related method which will not damage hair, which can be used without requiring access to an electrical outlet, is conveniently used when traveling, and is easy to use and inexpensive. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.